Luna's Foal: A Foal in Time
by Sunblast X
Summary: This is a little side story to my ever popular story Luna's Foal. this is the story of what happens when Pipsqueak is sent back in time over 1000 years ago to when and Luna and Celestia were his age. What will happen? Read and find out. Takes place between Chapters 11 and 12 of the main story.
1. Chapter 1: The mirror

**Hey guys, it's me, Sunblast X. Welcome to the side-story of my popular story** _ **Luna's Foal**_ **. This story will be called** _ **Luna's Foal: A Foal in Time**_ **. Let's start.**

It was the dawn of a new day. Celestia had barley begun to raise the sun, and Luna was still slept soundly in her bed… though she wasn't alone. Sleeping right next to her was her adopted son, Pipsqueak, or Pip as he preferred. Pip was sleeping like the foal that he was in his adoptive mother's embrace, his head rested on her chest.

At that moment, the suns rays shined through Luna's bedroom. The princess slowly opened her eyes and covered her mouth with a hoof as a light yawn escaped her. Looking down she saw her son. Seeing him sleep caused her lips to curl up into a smile. She then pressed her lips against her son's forehead, which made him press his head up against her even more.

Luna then ran a gentle hoof across her child's mane, stroking it lightly. Doing this action had caused the foal to lightly open his eyes. The first thing Pip saw upon opening his eyes was the face of his beautiful mother.

"Good morning, my sweet prince" Luna said in quiet voice.

"Good morning, mom" Pip replied back with a light smile.

 _[10 minutes later]_

"So, I thought you said I wasn't a prince until I've had my coronation?" Pip asked as he looked up at Luna.

"You aren't, but I just thought it'd be cute to call you that since you're my little colt" She said, rubbing the top of his head as they walked towards the dining room.

Little did they know that somepony was watching them from behind a nearby corner. That pony was none other than Prince Blueblood, having an annoyed, narrow-eyed expression upon his face; almost like a scowl.

"That little brat thinks he's going to be a prince simply because Luna became his mother? Then he'd better think again" Blueblood said quietly to himself. "If he's one of the princesses' kids then he takes over if something happens to them, which means in due time he'll be ahead of me for the throne. I MUST find a way to prevent that from happening" the arrogant prince said while rubbing hid chin. It was at that moment that he had an idea. "And I think I know how…"

 _ **-Breakfast-**_

Luna and Pipsqueak were sitting in the dining room, both eating a hot plate of freshly made French toast. Celestia would've been there as well, were it not for the royal duties.

"So, how did you like the donuts we had last night?" Luna asked her son, taking a bite out of her breakfast.

"Pretty good. Although I wish you let me have more than two" the young colt commented.

"A good mother knows when to limit how many sweets her child can eat. Besides, I didn't you ending up with a tummy-ache" She said, playfully prodding Pip's stomach with her hoof, which made the colt chuckle a bit. The mother and child then continued to eat their breakfast.

That's when Blueblood showed up, walking up beside Luna with a smirk.

"Auntie Luna, would it be ok if I spent time with my adorable cousin?" he asked his nocturnal aunt with a big grin. Luna on the other hand gave a cautious stare at him.

" _Hmm. He's never taken an interest in Pipsqueak before. Just what exactly is he up to?_ " Luna thought to herself as she looked at the arrogant prince. Luna looked down at Pipsqueak for a brief second, and then back at her nephew. "If you wish. I shall allow it" she said to him, but not before placing her muzzle close to his ear. "But heed my warning, Blueblood. If he ends up with even one injury, so help me I will hurt you so bad that you'll be put in the emergency room" She threatened him with her signature glowing eyes, popping out her wings so that her son wouldn't see.

"Y-Yes, Auntie Luna" Blueblood said, a bead of sweat running down the side of his head.

"Good" she whispered as she pulled back. "First let Pip finish his breakfast" she said while rubbing the top of Pip's head as he ate.

 _ **-Canterlot Archives-**_

"So, Cousin Blueblood, what are we going to do today?" Pip asked.

"Oh, we're going to have tons of fun, cousin. We're going to go play a game of croquet, go to a fancy, and then see a Wonderbolts show" Blueblood told them.

"Well, if we're doing all that stuff then why are we in the Canterlot Archives?" Pip asked with a raised eyebrow of confusion.

"I just wanted to show you something" Blueblood told him, and then stopped once they reached their destination. What they saw before them was on object which had a reflective surface upon it.

"A mirror? You wanted to show me a mirror?" Pip raised an eyebrow as he waved a hoof in front of the mirror.

"Not just any mirror, this mirror is… _special_ " Blueblood said, saying that last part with a certain tone while giving a devious look.

 **A/N: No, it's not the mirror from the** _ **Equestria girls**_ **movies.**

"How?"

"Take a closer look" Blueblood told his younger adoptive cousin. Pip was hesitant, but steadily did as Blueblood asked. " _That's right you little brat, just a little closer…_ " Blueblood narrowed his eyes.

Pip had gotten close to the mirror, to the point where his muzzle was almost touching it.

"I don't see what's so special about- WHOA!" Pip shouted as he felt a hoof shove him into the mirror. There was a quick flash of white light as the young colt disappeared into the mirror itself.

"Well, that takes care of him. I'm finally rid of that troublesome foal" Blueblood said with glee, a devious smirk upon his face. With his job done, Blueblood walked out of the Canterlot archives with a smug look upon his face.

 _ **-Over a 1000 years ago-**_

"Mmm…" Pip groaned. The small colt steadily got up as his eyes groggily opened. "Ah, my head…" He rubbed the back of his head with his hoof. "What'd you do that for, Blueblood?" he asked, only to find nopony else in plain sight. "Hmph. The jerk must've left after he pushed me"

Pip looked back at the mirror and at his reflection.

"I told them there was nothing special about that mirror" Pip said to himself. As began to walk out of the archives, he noticed something of about the place. "What's with the archives? Why do they look so… new?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hault! Who goes there?!" a voice said. Pip looked up at a guard staring him down with a glare. This didn't seem good…

 **And there's Chapter one of the side story to Luna's Foal. I know it's short, but trust me; the next chapters will be longer.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**

 **Oh, and the next chapter to the main story is being worked on as we speak.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

**Welcome one and all to the second chapter of** _ **Luna's Foal: A Foal in Time**_ **, a side story to my ever popular main story** _ **Luna's Foal**_ **. If you've read chapter one of this side-story, then you should be ready for this chapter. Let's start. Oh, and I'm not going to have them talk in the medieval talk because that's hard to do.**

* * *

Pip looked up wide-eyed at the big guard in front him. Was this a new guy that Celestia and Luna hired? And what was with his armor? It looked heavier than the armor that Pip was used to seeing.

"You must be a trespasser. Common folk may not be allowed into the castle without an appointment. Away with you" The guard grabbed Pip by his neckerchief, about to carry the young colt off.

Ok, just what in Equestria was going on here? First he was tricked by Blueblood into thinking they were going to spend the day together, then he got pushed into a mirror, and now he was being carried out of his own home by an unknown guard. What could possibly happen next?

The next thing Pip knew he was literally tossed out of the castle, onto his little white and brown rump.

"Ok, this day has been messed up so far. What in Equestria is going on?" Pip asked himself.

He stood up on his hooves and began walking around. As he walked around, he began to notice something… _different_ about the buildings. They were like the buildings you would see in a fairy-tale story book or a medieval history book. Pip hoped to Celestia that this was all a dream.

"Am I dreaming? Oh, I hope to Celestia this isn't real. I guess there's only one way to find out though…" Pip raised his hoof up and punched himself in the face. "Ow! Well, I guess that answers that question" he said while rubbing his right cheek.

It was strange. One second he's in the archives, and then the next he's outside with the buildings looking like they did in the medieval era. But if he wasn't dreaming then there was only one explanation…

He must've gone back in time!

Holy chestnuts, this definitely wasn't good. But how is it that he was in the past to begin with? How was this even possible? A few seconds passed as Pip began to think. He then gasped in realization. It was the mirror! More importantly, it was Blueblood.

"Oh, when mom finds out about this she's gonna be so mad. And I wouldn't hold it against her either" he said to himself. The only problem being, how was he going to get back to his time?

If he had to guess, he was roughly 1000 years or so in the past, so he wasn't even born yet. The only way he _could_ get back to his time would be to use the mirror again, but was just a theory. Considering he wasn't born yet and that Luna wouldn't be adopting him for roughly another thousand years, getting back into the castle wouldn't be easy.

" _Hm. I've watched enough movies on time travel to know that if you change something in the past, it'll affect the future. If I run into the past versions of Mom and Celestia, I should probably change my outfit…_ " Pip thought to himself.

The young colt began looking around to see if there was anything he could use to disguise himself. Fortunately for him, there was a pile of clothes near the corner of a building by an alleyway. Convenient. Pip then walked up to said corner and looked through the pile to see what could be useful. In the pile of clothes consisted of a gray hooded cloak, a beige colored tunic and gray boots. The earth pony colt soon put the articles of clothing over his body. And the best part was, not only did it disguise him well, but the cloak also had a little mask that he could put over his mouth.

"Hopefully this disguise will be good enough to hide my face and body" Pip said to himself out loud as he put the mask over his muzzle. He then looked towards the castle. "Getting back into the castle won't be easy. And even though it's a thousand years in the past, I've got this strange feeling that sneaking around in there is far more dangerous than in my time" he said with a serious look.

It was then that the earth colt remembered something. He had magic on his side, he could just teleport. The problem with that though was that he could only teleport so far. Since he was an earth pony he wasn't able to teleport as far as a unicorn could. He had to try something though and this was one of his few options. He just had to remember what Luna taught him…

Pip raced to a nearby castle wall, placing his back against it. Turning his head around a corner, he saw two castle guards guarding the front door. Beside one of the walls was a stone. Pip concentrated his magic on the specific rock, lifting it up into the air. He then tossed the blunt object at the head of the closest guard, knocking him unconscious. The other guard went to check on his unconscious comrade. This gave Pip the opportunity to shoot a beam of magic at the other guard, causing him to turn to stone….temporarily, of course.

Pip then teleported to the front door and ran inside. Ok, maybe getting inside was easier than he thought. Either he was getting better at magic or security back then was as lousy as it is in his time. Either way he was in. Now all he had to do was get to the archives.

That still wouldn't be an easy feat however; as he knew there would be more guards on the inside of the castle. Even though he was smaller than most foals, Pip still thought he'd keep his steps silent, just to be on the safe side. He made a right around a corner, knowing where he was going in the castle. All he had to do was run down the hall to the other side of the castle to where the archives were and was home free.

That, however, would be easier said than done. Taking his chances, he galloped across the hallway, turning to the left until he saw another hallway going to the right. He took a moment to pause.

"Hey!" he heard a voice from behind him, causing him to turn around. "What do you think you're doing inside the castle?" the voice came from a guard, the same guard that kicked him out earlier.

"Uhh…"

Pip took dirt from a nearby potted plant and threw in the guard's eyes, momentarily blinding him. This little stunt would give Pipsqueak enough time to get away as he ran in the opposite direction. The little colt then turned a corner and saw a familiar looking door. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the shadow of the guard getting close.

Not wanting to get caught and thrown out again, Pip went in the room of the in front of him, quickly shutting the door behind him. Once he heard the sound of hooves leaving he exhaled a sigh of relief. That was a close one.

"Um, excuse me?" Pip heard a feminine voice coming from behind.

He turned to see a young filly that was around his age. She was midnight blue alicorn with a crescent moon shaped cutie mark and… uh-oh…

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" the filly asked. Pipsqueak gulped with nervousness. If he wasn't trouble before, he sure would be now…

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it took a while, I've been busy with other stuff. Anyway, Chapter 3 will come out when it comes out, so be patient ;)**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Royal Sisters

**Here's Chapter 3 of:** _ **A Foal in time.**_ **It's been awhile, but here it is. Oh, and for those of you who are asking, the main** _ **Luna's Foal**_ **story will be updated once this side-story is finished.**

* * *

Pipsqueak had a look of awkwardness upon his face. Why it was awkward, one might ask? Well, he was staring at the younger version of his mother. That's why.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" the filly version of Princess Luna asked, shooting the pinto colt a glare.

"Uhh…" Pip looked off to the side, a nervous sweat running down the side of his face.

" **ANSWER WHEN A PRINCESS QUESTIONS YOU!** " Luna shouted in the Canterlot royal voice, blowing Pip back a bit.

" _Wow, even as a filly Mom knows how to use the Canterlot royal voice…_ " Pip thought to himself as he fixed his mane and put his hood back on. "Uh, my name's Night Owl" he said. "As for what I'm doing here, well, I…" He tried to think of an excuse. "I came to see if your royal highness would like to play together" Pip told her with a bow.

" _You_ wish to play with _me_?" Luna raised a suspicious eyebrow at that.

"Um, yes?" Pip gave a nervous smile. Luna gave him a quick glare, but then accepted his reason.

"Very well" The filly princess of the night said as she stood up. She was the average height of most fillies that were around Pip's age, with Pip himself being a head shorter than them. "Come along, you and I can play in the garden" Luna said, flicking Pip's nose with her tail as she walked past him.

* * *

 _ **-The Present-**_

In the throne room of the castle, Luna sat beside her sister as she worked on royal stuff. Glancing over out of the corner of her eye, Celestia noticed her sister's blank expression.

"Thinking about Pipsqueak, Luna?" she asked, not taking her eyes off her paperwork.

"What makes you think I'm thinking about Pipsqueak?" Luna asked back, raising an eyebrow.

"You always think about Pipsqueak when with someone we know but you don't trust" Celestia replied. "Actually, you always think about Pipsqueak _period_ " she added.

"Well, can you blame me?! Blueblood is a worthless scum! Plus, I'm Pip's mother, it's my job to worry" Luna shot back with an annoyed glare.

"I'm sure he's fine. Prince Blueblood may not be the nicest of ponies, but even he wouldn't lay a hoof on a child" Celestia told her sister.

"Especially MY child. If I find even a scratch on my son's face, I'll be sure to hold him accountable" Luna said, glaring at the ground.

* * *

 _ **-The Past-**_

Pipsqueak and filly Luna were in the garden as she said they'd be. It was more field-like than it was in Pip's time, probably because actual flowers and shrubbery were yet to be planted. In either case it was still a nice garden.

"So what exactly is there to do in the garden?" Pip asked.

"Allow me to be honest with you, Night Owl, when I suggested we play in the garden, I didn't meant we would actual be _playing_ in the garden" Luna said without turning to face the young colt.

Pip gave the princess filly a confused look, not understanding what she was getting at. Her response came in the form of her looking at him over shoulder with a smug look and lighting her horn up with magic. It was at that moment that the ground began to light up and form a circle around them, levitating them off the ground and lifting them into the air.

Luna walked up to Pipsqueak with a playful smirk. "Hold tight now" she whispered into his ear before standing beside him and facing in the same direction he was. Pip's eyes widened at what she had just said.

Without warning the floating hunk of rock took off at a speed faster than sound, enough to give even Rainbow Dash a run for her money. The earth colt began screaming at the top his lungs, while his future mother simply chuckled with excitement, the wind blowing in her mane. The two foals flew around the entire kingdom of Canterlot, doing spins and loop-de-loops that were enough to almost make Pip hurl.

"Heh. That was most exciting, was it not?" Luna asked as they landed. She turned to Pip and noticed that his face had turned green. "Are you ok, Night Owl?" Luna asked with some concern.

Pip ran to a bush, stuck his head into it and vomited. "Yeah, I'm fine" Pip said reassuringly.

"There you are, Luna" they heard a voice. The two foals turned to see a white alicorn foal with a pink mane and tail. She was only slightly taller than Luna.

" _No way. Is that…?_ " Pip thought with a questionable expression. " _There's no way the pony could be-_ "

"Oh, hello Celestia" Luna greeted the other princess.

" _I stand corrected_ …" Pip rolled his eyes.

"What're you up to, dear sister?" Celestia asked her younger sister with a smile.

"I'm just playing with my new acquaintance, Night Owl" the younger alicorn gestured to the pinto colt beside her. "Night Owl, this is my elder sister, Princess Celestia" Luna introduced him to the elder alicorn.

" _And my future aunt_ " Pip quipped in his head. "It's very nice to meet you, Princess" Night Owl greeted the future sun princess with a bow.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Night Owl" Celestia greeted the young colt. "So, were you enjoying spending time with my little sister?"

"Yeah, she's an amazing pony!" he replied with a smile. " _Just as amazing as her adult self_ " he added mentally.

"How long were you planning on playing with me, Night Owl?" the future princess of the night asked the earth colt.

"All day, if you wanted to" Night said. A big smile spread across Luna's face.

 _[12 hours later]_

The sun was setting over Canterlot Castle, the night soon coming. The two sisters, along with their guest were in Luna's room discussing the events of their day.

"Today was most exciting. I most especially enjoyed how we used that spell to make those statues act out our favorite play" Luna commented.

"Or that part where we found those phoenixes resting in the trees" Celestia chimed in.

"I just enjoyed being able to spend time with you, Luna" Night Owl gazed at the nocturnal princess, who smiled and blushed at his comment. "You too, Celestia" he looked at the elder princess.

Celestia smiled. "It's starting to get dark. Shouldn't you be getting home by now?" she asked the colt.

"I would, but my mom is… gone for a while. I'm on my own until she gets back" he told them. " _And by that I mean until I can get back to my own time_ "

"You can stay with us if you'd like" Luna offered, draping a wing over the colt. "Is that ok with you, big sister?" she looked at Celestia.

"It's ok with me. At least until his mother returns" Celestia said.

"Thank you, your highnesses" Night bowed his head in respect of the princesses. " _Excellent. This should give me some extra time to find the mirror and get back to my time. Hopefully…_ "

* * *

 **Wow, it's been around 2 years since I've updated this story (I think). How time flies (no pun intended). It's been a combination of writer's block, laziness and a lack of motivation. However after re-watching episodes like "Luna Eclipsed", "Crusaders of the Lost Mark" and such, that motivation has somewhat returned. I'm not sure how many of you are still interested or even care about this story or the main one this is based off of, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless.**

 **Oh, and since there have been at least 4 seasons the release of** _ **Luna's Foal**_ **(Season 7 at the time of this chapter's release), I have to say the story takes place in its own universe/timeline.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, Favorite/Follow and I'll at least** _ **try**_ **to update this story, as well as my other MLP stories.**


End file.
